Kage Bunshin
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Kakasaku Lemon. Not a great deal of plot.


I'm writing about three other one-shots at the same time as this, so I'm not even sure why I am writing this, but… it was just such a frigging hot idea that I decided I had to write it. One Kakashi equals great sex… multiple Kakashi's…

Lets just see how dear little Sakura handles it! X) Rated M for Mature Content. This fic is not Beta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes.

888

**Kage Bunshin**

Sakura's eyes opened as she felt a sudden recognisable surge of Chakra, and rough, familiar hands trailing down her collar bone, between her breasts and over her stomach to scoot round and grab her ass, the calluses of his fingers turning her on with the friction that they caused. The owner of said hands buried his nose against the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply and if she had not already known by his body and chakra, his actions would have told her that this was Kakashi.

Even though Kakashi was still in front of her, biting at her jaw and playing seductively along her side, occasionally sliding down to play with her underwear, before scooting back up without touching her.

Before she could question it, another hand slid up her creamy bare thigh, surprising her as he started caressing in a way that always made her body move with it, unable to bear the teasing, arousing touch without creating contact and friction of her own. Kakashi one slid one hand harshly up her side to her breasts, pulling one free of the emerald silk that confined them, while Kakashi two was kneading her ass demandingly, pulling her thin string of underwear to the side so that he could paw her ass without being constantly hindered.

Kakashi three continued his teasing, even as the other two became more serious in their actions, demanding more definite contact. His hands would reach between her legs as they touched her firmly, grazing against her clothed sex on their way, sending hot shots of electricity through her but not aiming for her entrance. He continued like this for a while, and even as the other Kakashis' actions became more pleasurable, and more intense, she couldn't help but focus on this one, on the way he scooted passed, _touched_ the place she most wanted him to, but did not move to do more. It was a pleasurable kind of torture, and she knew that should she ask he would not give in. To get what she wanted with Kakashi, she had to play his game.

She reached both hands up from where they had been perched, or rather clawed, on the shoulder blades of Kakashi one, and placed on in the hair of the man in front of her, the other in the hair of the man behind. Two of these Kakashis may be Bunshins, but they all held the real Kakashi's personality traits, and being nice while he was ignored for two other men; be they himself, would not do. Kakashi was rather jealous and demanding by nature and would not settle for less than he felt himself entitled to. Sure enough, her thong was moved aside almost immediately, and his fingers quickly fell into their routine, finding the places that he knew she reacted to, that were most likely to make her moan. He skated around her sex, sliding easily due to her immense wetness, repeatedly pressing against her clit as he explored. She was so turned on by this man, by the _three_ versions of the man that she loved, she couldn't stop herself from grinding against him, pushing herself against the hand stroking her, searching for release in any form.

Whimpers and mewls began to fall from her lips unconsciously, as her body heat rose, and her cheeks flushed, prompting Kakashi one to litter kisses over them. No matter what they tried in the bedroom, his love for her always seemed to shine through.

Teeth scraped over her back as they undid her bra and caused a delicious shudder to run through her, and her legs to weaken until she was half bent backwards, supported only by Kakashi.

Kakashi one pulled back a moment, stroking her face gently as he let her bra fall to the ground, before turning his heated gaze back to her chest, licking and biting torturously before taking one into his mouth and sucking.

"Ah, Kashi…" She gasped out, clutching his head to her, releasing Kakashi two's head to do so, her fingers sliding away from his shoulder where they had fell once she let go of his hair to allow him to remove her bra. He suckled tightly, her back arching into him as her eyes squeezed shut with the ecstasy he gave her from playing with her sensitive bud. He moaned against her nipple, sending vibrations through it and causing moisture to pool right where he wanted it.

Not to be ignored, the other two removed her panties, licking, kissing, and sucking down her legs as they pulled them off, before making their way back up. Kakashi two let go then, rising up to press his lips against hers passionately, his tongue working its way powerfully into her orifice. He flicked it against hers over and over and her arousal only grew as she sucked it, licking and sliding as she would to another part of his anatomy.

"Mmm…" Sakura groaned into his mouth. Why was this man so god damned hot? Honestly, all she wanted to do was sling him down and ride him until this throbbing ache faded, and she could think without her mind turning back to thoughts of his penis, and God… what she would like to do to it.

"Ahh…" Kakashi three pulled her thighs apart, burying his nose between her folds as he inhaled her heady scent. He pulled back slightly and seconds later Sakura felt an onslaught of bliss as his tongue connected with her clit at the same time as her breast, and a thrust of his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh My God…" She moaned against him, and all three laughed, their laughter running through her and making her weak with need. "Ah… Kakashi please," She moaned, unable to stop herself.

"Please what, baby?" He asked, and she could feel him smirking against her, the way his lips curved up around her nipple, the way his teeth closed down on it slightly, forcing another shudder from her overly sensitive body. "What would you like?"

Sakura tried to remember how to form a reply as his tongue slid inside her, flicking against her slick walls before dragging out slowing, Kakashi's hand coming up to kneed her neglected breast demandingly while the other replica pressed his tongue more forcefully against hers, his hands once again finding her buttocks, and exploring energetically before playing tentatively with her hole, waiting for her reaction. Assplay alone was not her thing, but when coupled with him touching her soaked cunt it never failed to cause her to erupt in moans. This time was no different.

"Ahhh…." Sakura mouth opened wider against his, as she let out a particularly loud moan. He immediately took advantage, wholly controlling the kiss and deepening it. "You know what I want…" She moaned out in frustration, throwing her head back as shudders ran through her wanting body, his ministrations not enough to satisfy, only enough to tease.

He laughed lightly into her jaw, nipping at it. "I want you to ask for it. Go on, love. Tell me what you want."

"Gahh…" Sakura tried to form the words as he toyed with her, deliberately distracting her from the words that she was trying to form. "Nnng, I -Ah- nee.. Your…." Kakashi thrust his fingers inside of her roughly. "COCK!" She groaned out loudly as he forcefully pushed his fingers inside of her.

"Mmm, you want my dick baby?"

"Mmm," She moaned out, and he grinned widely as she clung to him tighter and nodded vigorously.

"What do you wanna do with it?" He asked, his voice rumbling close to her mouth before he moved his sexy lips round to nip at her earlobe. The action was accompanied by Kakashis two and three pressing hard simultaneously, making her cry out in an uninhibited manner that made Kakashi _hard_.

"Mmm Argh! I wanna suck it baby…"

Kakashi's dick twitched in response, and he felt another wave of affection rush through him at they way the red of Sakura's cheeks deepened at her own words. He groaned as a surge of arousal hit him, and he pushed Sakura down the kneel before him, his replicas following to continue pleasuring her. Sakura tilted her head up expectantly, licking her lips as she ran her heated gaze over his penis. He was only slightly above average in length, not wildly long, but he was rock hard, and thick, curved upwards slightly. The sight of it made her even wetter, the way she knew that he could use it to stimulate her.

She poked her tongue out as he pressed himself against her lips, running it around his tip slowly before licking up the precum that oozed like it was her favourite food. She moaned as she did so, her eyes closing briefly as she tasted him, opening again to look up at him with lust filled eyes. Once it had all been consumed, she kept her gaze trained on his as she lowered her mouth down to his base, creating a suction against the underside of his gorgeous cock. She kept her body close to him, instead tilting her head back to lick her way back up and take his head into her mouth. She sucked hard, wrapping her tongue around it and using it to run quick, firm circles around him over and over, before taking more of his dick with a moan, pushing forward until she had to relax her gag reflex, feeling him in her throat as he groaned long and low at the sensations of her mouth around him, her tongue licking every inch that she could reach and her saliva wetting him. As a third finger was added into her vagina, she let out a surprised groan around his cock at the way he stretched her, twisting and touching all of the right places, and Kakashi cried out at the vibrations ran through him.

"Saakuura…" Said woman smirked around him, delighting in his response to her, the way that his head was thrown back in ecstasy, his fingers wrapped in her hair to hold her close. She released him with a wet pop, running her tongue over his tip sensually.

"You like that honey?" She asked breathlessly, lost as she was now to his expressions of pleasure, his touch below nothing but a dull ache that she all but ignored. She opened her mouth again to take him in again, only to find him pulling his hips backwards and sinking down to kiss her gently before standing up again.

This time when his cock entered her it wasn't the only one.

Sakura scream against the cock that rested on her tongue as she felt two more pushing slowly against her ass and cunt, gradually sinking inside her at equal pace, rubbing up against each other through her wall in the process, the friction astounding all three of them, her moans of ecstasy running through Kakashi's cock, and her muscles tightening as she adjusted to having two cocks inside her at once.

Then without warning all three began to thrust at once, a steady rolling of hips as their hands ran over her sweat covered body, stroking over every hot spot. Sakura pulled her mouth back and forth in time to her hips, rolling her entire body in the movement. She felt so incredibly stretched, so incredibly filled by him, by the way that every movement send tingles of pleasure or masses of ecstasy through her body, radiating from her core and causing her muscles to tighten a while before releasing again, a routine that was repeated, over and over, the pressure mounting higher and higher with every minute that passed.

Sakura's moans increased to screams, and after a while of their steady pace, she began to move faster, firmer, increasing the suction of her mouth around his cock, her muscles unbelievable tight at they began to thrust up harder, gripping her hips tightly as they plunged upwards inside her, finding just the right angles over and over again as she whimpered her pleasure around the cock being thrust in and out against her throat at increasing speeds. Sakura only got more aroused, her muscles clenching tighter the harder she sucked, shudders running through her as the fake Kakashis bucked up into her. She could feel it rising, beyond her control as she sucked furiously, her body gyrating over and over, speeding up recklessly as her orgasm hit. Moans left her throat, rumbling around him as she kept sucking, increasing the waves of pleasure as high as they would go, hands taunting her breasts and clit, just the right way to tip her head back and scream.

"Kakashiiiiiii! Argh!"

She let out her moans, shaking violently as her throbbing core forced two Kakashis into release inside her, their seed filling her in both holes as Kakashi _her_ Kakashi let loose in her mouth, moaning her name. Seconds later, the two bunshins disappeared, and Kakashi groaned over and over as he fell to his knees, burying his face in Sakura's neck as he lived the memories and sensations of the two bunshin in one simultaneous wave of pleasure.

"That was bloody good," He panted out, pressing kisses over all of her sweat covered skin that he could reach. Sakura could only cling to him in response moaning lightly as her hands travelled over him, caressing him gently.

Once her breathing had calmed down she smirked, another bright pink blush staining her cheeks as she looked at him innocently. "Next time we should try it with three of me."

Kakashi grinned. "And then maybe we should try making two each and just watching them go at it."

The look of both horror and anticipation on Sakura's sweet face was absolutely priceless.

**A/N - I am not particularly happy with this. I didn't know how to end it, so I had to just kind of… cut it off. It took a while to write, with me going back to other stuff and then returning to this afterward, so I don't know how well this flows, but I hope you enjoyed it! R&R **

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**


End file.
